Dead Men Walking
Dead Men Walking is the major easter egg of Saigo no Fukkatsu. It features the main playable characters escaping the Japanese ruins they are stranded within, and destroy them in the process. This easter egg marks the second time that players must kill one of their teammates, the first being 's easter egg. Walkthrough To start the easter egg, the players must have obtained an from the Mystery Box. Following this, a voice will be heard saying that the group must "activate the rift". One player must also be playing as Zea Mays, as the Demonic Announcer has a conversation with him to activate parts of the easter egg, and another must be playing as Yuudai Endo. Step 1 After obtaining the M72 LAW from the Mystery Box, a voice starts to talk to all players, stating they must "activate the rift". After this, the Demonic Announcer (Samantha Maxis) will have a conversation with Zea Mays. To start the easter egg, Zea must simply shoot Yuudai Endo and damage him. Step 2 The voice tells the players that there are secret passages hidden throughout the ruins. The player must go into the Speed Cola room to the pile of rocks, and use the M72 LAW on it. It will reveal a tunnel, which the players must now travel through. At the end are two switches which must be pulled by Yuudai and Zea at the same time. Step 3 After pulling the switches, a red light will flash in the sky, coming from the ruins on the cliff in the background of the map. The voice will say that they are being overrun by Zombies, and that the computer must be activated. Players must travel back to the starting room, where the number cards are. Shooting the cards labelled "9", "3" and "5" will activate the next part of the easter egg. Step 4 A ball of red light will appear before Zea Mays after the cards are shot. By pressing the action button, Zea would pick up C4's, which act as a secondary grenade. The voice returns, saying they must place the C4's on certain columns to ensure maximum explosions. The explosions are marked with a small black drawing of a flame with a letter of "Maxis" inside of it. After placing the C4's, Zea must detonate the bombs, which causes a large explosion. Step 5 The players, scared after the explosion, head back to the secret passage in the Speed Cola room. Inside will be a blue portal, and the players must run through it. :After this point, will play. Step 6 Coming out inside of ruins of a hotel, the players would have to fight a group of Hellhounds guarding the area around them. The voice, now more clear, will then tell them that they must obtain a golden rod, found within the next room on the sofa. Yuudai must be the one to pick the rod up, all others will not grab it and mutter a quote about how weird it is. Step 7 A large pyramid will rise out of the ground once Yuudai has the rod. The voice will then instruct the players to place it inside of the eye on the front of the pyramid. It will open up, revealing a soldier in green camo. Like the zombies, his eyes would be glowing yellow. He would then instruct Yuudai to kill Zea, as the demonic announcer is attempting to kill him. Zea will now have glowing yellow eyes, and will not be attacked by any zombies, and will also have 3x the health. Final Step :Note: This step changes depending on which person is killed. If Yuudai is killed instead of Zea, the soldier will fall out of the pyramid, free from it's power. The player who was playing as Yuudai will now respawn as the soldier, and must now throw a grenade into the centre of the pyramid. The pyramid will disappear, and the red light will go away. The player is now awarded the "Dead Men Walking" achievement, and the soldier gives all the players, except Zea, a . This is categorised as the "canon" ending. If Zea is killed, a swarm of zombies will instantly come, non-stop. The group will be surrounded and the Demonic Announcer, communicating through Zea, will now yell "Game Over!" and the game will end. This ending shows that all players die, and is categorised as the "non-canon" ending. Endings If Yuudai is killed, a cutscene plays after all players are downed. The cutscene shows that all players shoot their Wunderwaffes at the same zombie, and it creates a rift. The soldier, smirking, tells everyone to jump into it, and they do. They end up standing in front of the Eiffle Tower, with a group of zombies walking towards them. The screen would then pan backwards into a comic book view, and change to a black background with the characters in white and "Coming Soon" written over them in blood. If Zea is killed, zombies surround the players, and it fades to black. , , and are then shown in a comic book looking at an opening , and the words "Game Over" will appear written over it in blood. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Future's Fortune Easter Eggs